Un Traitement Tok'Ra
by Atlante41
Summary: Daniel, Sam et Teal'c échappent de justesse à une horde de Jaffas enragés. Ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences pour l'un d'entre eux...


**Un traitement Tok'Ra**

**Spoiler : pendant la Saison 8**

**Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi**

**_Bon, vous remarquerez qu'au fil de mes fics, je lui fais presque tout subir, à la pauvre Sam. Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Mais non... C'est pour mieux donner à Jack l'occasion de voler à ses côtés !_**

* * *

-OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE ! Je répète : OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE !

Debout derrière Walter, O'Neill considérait l'iris fermé d'un air soucieux.

-Walter ?

-Nous avons un code d'identification, mon Général. C'est un signal Tok'Ra.

-Tiens donc ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Dois-je ouvrir l'iris ?

Jack sourit :

-Absolument, sergent. Le Colonel Carter vous en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si son père s'écrabouillait contre notre petit bouclier…

L'iris s'ouvrit, révélant la flaque bleue du vortex. Presque aussitôt, deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent au sommet de la passerelle d'embarquement. Daniel et Teal'c. Passablement égratignés et dépenaillés. Et seuls.

-Si ça, ça ne sent pas les ennuis ! marmonna Jack en se précipitant dans le silo.

Daniel paraissait avoir du mal à marcher seul. Une large estafilade rayait son visage cireux.

-Où est Carter ? demanda Jack sans préambule.

-Bien, et vous ? Merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé… répondit l'archéologue dans une grimace.

-Vous êtes vivant et en un seul morceau, donc tout va bien. Où est Carter ?

-Pas avec nous, Général O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

-Formidable, je n'ai pas de problèmes de vue ! gronda Jack. Pour la troisième et dernière fois, où est Carter ?

L'archéologue et le Jaffa échangèrent un regard consterné.

-Euh… dit Daniel.

-Mais encore ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas abandonnée derrière nous, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Elle est saine et sauve, et en sécurité. Et je vous expliquerai tout dès qu'on aura mis une compresse sur mon genou droit…

* * *

-Le renseignement selon lequel P9X-812 possédait des gisements de naquadah était exact… déclara Daniel.

-Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une planète sous domination goa'uld, ajouta Teal'c. Nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés face aux Jaffas de Bâal.

-Nous nous sommes enfuis vers la Porte des Etoiles. Teal'c et moi avons réussi à passer, mais Sam a été touchée par un tir de zat juste au moment de plonger dans le vortex.

O'Neill haussa un sourcil :

-C'est édifiant ! Je n'ai pas de problèmes d'audition, pourtant ; vous aviez bien dit : saine et sauve, et en sécurité ?

Daniel jeta un bref coup d'œil à Teal'c, avant de reprendre :

-Nous avions rejoint une planète neutre par mesure de sécurité. Quelques Tok'ras se trouvaient là-bas et nous ont proposé de nous aider à rejoindre la Terre. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer ici, les chevrons se sont enclenchés et Sam est arrivée par la Porte des Etoiles. Sans une égratignure.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

-Et ?

-Elle nous a raconté qu'elle avait réussi à échapper aux Jaffas de Bâal alors qu'ils la transportaient vers son vaisseau amiral. Mais son récit paraissant peu crédible, les Tok'râ l'ont passée au détecteur Zatarc et…

Jack manqua de s'étrangler.

-Carter est un Zatarc ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, Jack.

-Les experts de la Tok'Ra sont formels, ajouta Teal'c. Le Colonel est restée seule et inconsciente sur une planète dominée par…

-Je sais, je sais tout ça !

Jack était furieux. Ces histoires de Zatarcs avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui.

-Où est Carter ?

-Son père l'a conduite sur une planète Tok'Ra où elle est sous surveillance. Anise…

Jack fit une horrible grimace.

-Anise, poursuivit Daniel, a beaucoup progressé dans la science des Zatarcs et a mis au point un procédé pour annuler les effets du lavage de cerveau subi par Sam sans effets secondaires pour ses facultés cérébrales…

-Vraiment ! Tout cela paraît merveilleux ! Où est le hic ?

-Le hic, Jack ?

-Avec les Tok'Ra, il y a toujours un hic. Et c'est le moment où vous allez me dire : mais…

Daniel grimaça à son tour : Jack avait toujours été beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il n'en avait l'air. Surtout quand la vie de Sam était en jeu.

-En effet…

-Ah, voilà !

-Le procédé d'Anise est effroyablement douloureux.

-Qu'en dit Carter ?

-Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Elle est… sous sédatifs, par mesure de précaution.

-Quoi ?

La fureur de Jack augmenta soudain de dix crans.

-En vertu de quoi les Tok'Ra se sont-ils permis de mettre MON Colonel le plus émérite sous anesthésie ?

-Euh… Jacob a donné son accord, Jack. Sam aussi. Et ce n'est pas une anesthésie mais…

-Je me fiche complètement des nuances, Daniel ! Alors écoutez moi bien : vous allez reprendre contact avec la Tok'Ra et leur faire comprendre que Carter n'est pas un rat de laboratoire au service de leur cause ! Il est hors de question d'entreprendre la moindre expérience sur elle en dehors de la base, c'est bien compris ?

-Mais Anise pense que…

-Vous pouvez vous mettre l'opinion du serpent où je pense !

-Jack !...

-Et ça ne se discute pas ! Vous me ramenez Carter ici en quatrième vitesse avant la fin de la journée, Zatarc ou pas !

* * *

Carter apparut, passablement groggy, soutenue d'un côté par Daniel et de l'autre par Jacob, son père. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux :

-En forme, Colonel ?

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé.

-J'ai eu des jours meilleurs…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous avez une mine de papier mâché !

-Sam fait une réaction aux sédatifs, déclara Jacob.

La rancœur d'O'Neill revint au triple galop.

-Pardon ? Quel genre de réaction ?

-Nous pensons que les résidus de naquadah dans son sang combattent l'effet des produits. Ou que son lavage de cerveau ne soit aussi programmé pour éviter ce genre d'interférence. Ou les deux à la fois.

-Je n'ai pas subi de lavage de cerveau… protesta Sam d'une voix faible.

-Programmé ? Interférence ? répéta Jack à nouveau furieux. Jacob, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs !

-Tout est sous contrôle, Général. Et avec le traitement mis au point par Anise, nous devrions pouvoir…

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vous garantis qu'il va falloir jouer cartes sur table, Jacob, parce qu'il est hors de question que le serpent torture Carter sans garanties absolues !

-Vous vous rendez compte au moins que Sam est une bombe à retardement ?

-Je me rends compte qu'une fois déjà, vous vous êtes magistralement planté avec cette histoire de test Zatarc et que ça peut très bien être à nouveau le cas !

-Je ne suis pas un Zatarc… dit Sam.

-Daniel ! Emmenez Carter à l'infirmerie ! Quant à vous, Jacob, venez avec moi dans mon bureau ; j'aimerais qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux…

* * *

Allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Sam ne remuait pas d'un cheveu, les yeux entrouverts, plutôt vitreux.

-Carter ?

Jack s'assit en tailleur sur un lit vide, à côté d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas bien… marmotta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous devriez dormir, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas…

-Vous voulez que je vous chante une berceuse ?

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres décolorées.

-C'est gentil, mon Général, mais… non…

-S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire…

-Dites leur d'arrêter le sédatif…

Il eut une moue ennuyée.

-D'après Jacob, c'est indispensable pour vous garder sous contrôle. J'aimerais assez que leur maudit détecteur ait encore fait une erreur, mais dans le doute…

-Les sédatifs de Janet ne me faisaient pas cet effet-là…

-Janet vous connaissait par cœur, Carter. Ce n'est pas le cas des Tok'Ra.

-Vous allez les laisser expérimenter leur traitement sur moi ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien… Comment avez-vous échappé aux Jaffas de Bâal ?

-Je leur ai déjà dit…

-J'aimerais entendre votre récit de mes propres oreilles.

Sam se recroquevilla un peu plus.

-J'étais sur le point de passer la Porte derrière Teal'c et Daniel quand j'ai reçu un coup de zat. Et je me suis écroulée.

-Jusque là, ça se tient.

-Les Jaffas m'ont ensuite traînée en direction du vaisseau amiral de Bâal.

-Combien étaient-ils ?

-Une bonne soixantaine. Il y en avait partout.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'avais repris peu à peu mes esprits, mais je suis restée immobile.

-Bonne tactique !

-Ils n'étaient que deux à me tenir. Alors qu'ils ne s'occupaient presque plus de moi, je leur ai arraché leur zat et je me suis enfuie.

-Ils vous ont couru après ?

-Oui.

-Les soixante ?

-Oui.

-Et ils n'ont réussi ni à vous rattraper, ni à vous toucher ?

-Non.

-Vous devez courir diablement vite pour échapper à soixante Jaffas surentraînés !

-J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout.

-Beaucoup de chance pour une personne ayant essuyé un coup de zat.

-Vous non plus, vous ne me croyez pas…

Jack poussa un soupir :

-J'aimerais vous croire, Carter, mais votre récit est tout bonnement invraisemblable. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un détecteur de Zatarc pour m'en apercevoir !

-Je vous donne ma parole…

-Carter… Le lieutenant Astor était une femme aussi exceptionnelle que vous ; elle nous a juré qu'elle avait descendu le Jaffa… et pourtant, ça n'est jamais arrivé, ça n'était qu'un film qu'on avait entré dans son cerveau !

Sam ne répondit rien. Un voile terne venait de recouvrir son regard troublé. Elle était visiblement très déçue.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Jack. Je préfèrerais que vous ayez raison…

* * *

Derrière la baie vitrée du bloc opératoire, Jack, flanqué de Daniel, de Teal'c et de Jacob, observait les préparatifs d'Anise d'un œil très sombre. Deux infirmiers assistaient à l'expérience ; ils avaient déjà sanglé Sam sur la table centrale ; elle ne pouvait pas remuer le moindre petit doigt. Son regard était toujours aussi vitreux. Trois jours durant, Anise lui avait injecté toute une série de calmants sans parvenir à l'assommer tout à fait. D'après Jacob, les résidus de naquadah n'étaient pas seuls responsables de cette extraordinaire résistance ; le procédé du Zatarc y était sans doute aussi pour beaucoup.

-Ça va durer combien de temps ? grommela Jack.

-Une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus, répondit Jacob. Jack… Cela m'ennuie autant que vous, c'est ma fille…

-Quelquefois, je me le demande !

-Jack n'a pas tort, intervint Daniel. C'est tout bonnement inhumain !

-Idem ici, ajouta Teal'c. Vous allez tout simplement électrocuter le Colonel Carter…

Cette réflexion ne contribua guère à améliorer l'humeur massacrante de Jack.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… commença-t-il.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien ! répondit précipitamment Jacob. Le traitement est parfaitement au point !

-Vous ne l'avez jamais testé sur des humains !

-La physiologie des Tok'Ra est humaine, Jack.

-Avec un serpent et du naquadah en plus, ça fait une sacrée différence !

-Jack…

O'Neill haussa les épaules. Il avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour différer l'intervention, en vain. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Carter était un Zatarc. Empêcher les Tok'Ra d'agir revenait à mettre toute la base en niveau d'alerte maximale.

Il reporta son regard sur la patiente immobile. Malgré son état d'anéantissement avancé, Sam suivait du regard chacun des mouvements d'Anise, visiblement très angoissée. Les infirmiers avaient posé des électrodes sur ses épaules découvertes et sur son front. Un moniteur déroulait les pics réguliers de son rythme cardiaque. Dans un coin, les appareils de défibrillation étaient prêts au cas où. Cette idée-là venait de Jack, bien que Jacob en ait assuré l'inutilité.

Anise leva la tête vers la baie vitrée :

-Je vais commencer, dit-elle.

Daniel croisa les bras, nerveux. Teal'c se raidit un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et Jack serra les poings dans ses poches.

Anise poussa vers la table opératoire un énorme appareil de couleur noire, dont une extrémité articulée vint se placer à cinquante centimètres au-dessus du visage de Carter. Elle appuya sur un cristal de couleur rouge et aussitôt, un faisceau lumineux rosâtre plongea dans les yeux écarquillés de la patiente. Sam s'agita faiblement et poussa un gémissement ténu.

-Jacob ?

-Elle doit avoir l'impression qu'on lui plante un fer rouge dans l'œil, mais à part un horrible mal de crâne, c'est assez supportable.

-Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles réconfortantes ! Je suppose que ça n'est pas tout ?

Anise les regarda :

-Je vais maintenant la relier au générateur.

Elle appuya sur plusieurs cristaux bleus, jaunes et verts ; une onde d'énergie courut le long des fils électriques et nimba d'une lueur blanche le corps de Carter qui se cabra comme un arc malgré les sangles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un hurlement atroce et ininterrompu qui fit grimacer les deux infirmiers ; Anise, elle-même, eut un pas de recul.

-Jacob…

-Tout est normal, Jack.

Daniel, blanc comme un linge, balbutia :

-Excusez-moi, mais là… là, je ne peux pas…

Il s'enfuit, comme poursuivi par les hurlements de Sam.

-Jacob !...

-Vingt minutes, Jack. C'est indispensable.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Ce truc est innommable !

-C'est le seul moyen !

-Trouvez en un qui ne soit pas douloureux !

-Anise s'y emploie, croyez-moi, mais ses recherches n'ont pas encore abouti.

-Vous m'en direz tant ! Arrêtez tout, vous reviendrez quand elle aura trouvé !

-Si nous interrompons maintenant le processus, Sam risque des séquelles.

-Vraiment ! Et quand avez-vous jugé utile de m'en avertir ?

-Jack !...

-C'est toujours la même chose, avec vous ! Vous nous utilisez comme cobayes en prétendant que ce n'est pas dangereux, mais au bout du compte, il y a toujours un truc qui dégénère ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Carter, je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

-Je vous rappelle que c'est aussi ma fille !

-On ne dirait pas !

Anise actionna une manette du générateur. Le champ d'énergie s'intensifia. Les hurlements de Sam aussi.

-Non ! gronda Jack. C'est inadmissible !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Général O'Neill, déclara Teal'c.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient tellement figés que ses paroles semblaient s'échapper avec peine de sa bouche.

-Teal'c, allez rejoindre Daniel et voir s'il va bien.

-J'aimerais tout autant rester ici, O'Neill.

Jack n'insista pas. A l'expression du Jaffa, il devinait que si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux arrivait à Sam, Teal'c n'hésiterait pas à foudroyer incontinent Anise et Jacob Carter avec sa lance.

Comble de malheur, les minutes s'étiraient avec une lenteur lamentable.

-Jacob, je perds patience !

-Il le faut, Jack. Pensez à la sécurité de la Terre !

-La sécurité de la Terre vaut-elle qu'on sacrifie Samantha Carter ?

-Jack !

-Nom de Dieu, Jacob, mais quel genre de père êtes-vous ? Si l'on m'accorderait ne serait-ce que dix secondes pour sauver mon fils, je foncerais, moi !

-Je suis en train de sauver ma fille, je vous signale !

-C'est ce que vous dites !

-Anise est formelle…

-Je me contrefous d'Anise, de Freya, de la Tok'Ra et de tous les serpents de l'univers ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Carter cesse d'hurler comme ça ! Vous prenez peut-être votre pied à contempler la souffrance des autres, y compris celle de votre propre fille, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

-C'est bientôt fini, Jack. Quand la cure sera terminée et efficiente, le générateur va s'arrêter de lui-même.

Jack prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer ; il se sentait sur le point d'étrangler Jacob. A défaut d'avoir Anise à portée de main.

-Vous devriez sortir, Jack…

-Sûrement pas ! Je ne lâche pas mes hommes, moi !

Jacob jugea plus prudent de ne rien ajouter et reporta son attention sur le bloc opératoire. La scène qui se déroulait en contrebas semblait figée : Anise debout contre son artefact, les deux infirmiers, plutôt pâles sous leurs masques verts, de chaque côté de la table, et Sam, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, le corps bandé à rompre… Et dire qu'il lui faisait ça, à elle, sa fille !

L'appareil s'éteignit brusquement ; le corps de Sam retomba avec un bruit mou de poupée sans forces ; ses hurlements cessèrent d'un seul coup. Elle essaya vainement de remuer les mains avant de perdre connaissance.

Jack se pencha vers le micro :

-Johnson ! Finnmark !

Les deux infirmiers s'empressèrent autour de la patiente, puis l'un d'eux leva la tête :

-Tout va bien, Général. Elle s'est simplement évanouie.

-Reconduisez-la à l'infirmerie immédiatement et faites lui tous les examens nécessaires !

-A vos ordres, Général.

* * *

Jack se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Daniel qui, la tête dans les mains, n'en finissait apparemment pas de se remettre.

-Comment ça va ?

L'archéologue haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit rien.

-J'admets que c'était atroce…

-Pourtant, vous êtes resté.

-Daniel ! J'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie dans les Forces Spéciales !...

Daniel se pencha un peu plus, malade de dégoût.

-Sam va s'en tirer, mon vieux.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a repris connaissance. Elle a du mal à bouger et à parler mais d'après le médecin de la base, elle va bien.

-Comment avez-vous pu les laisser lui faire ça ?

-Eh là, j'étais contre, moi, dès le début !

-C'était vraiment horrible ! Il fallait interrompre le processus !

-D'après Jacob, cela représentait trop de risques pour l'intégrité du cerveau de Carter.

-Il est avec elle ?

-Plus maintenant. Anise et lui sont repartis… Dieu merci !

Un grattement discret à la porte… Teal'c passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Le Colonel Carter s'est enfuie de l'infirmerie.

Jack bondit.

-Quoi ?

Un sourire détendit les traits de Teal'c.

-Mais elle n'a pu aller bien loin.

-Vraiment !

-Elle s'est réfugiée dans son laboratoire.

-Chassez le naturel… Je suppose que vous l'avez gentiment raccompagnée à son point de départ ?

-Pas du tout, Général O'Neill. Le Colonel se met à hurler dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle à moins de cinq mètres.

-Ça veut dire que je dois m'en occuper moi-même ?

Teal'c s'inclina légèrement sans répondre.

-Ah, c'est pas vrai !

* * *

Le labo de Carter grouillait de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Cette fois, Jack explosa :

-Mais c'est quoi, ce cirque ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?

-Elle est armée, mon Général, répondit le Colonel Reynolds.

O'Neill parcourut le labo du regard. A l'extrémité opposée, réfugiée dans un espace étroit entre une armoire métallique et un évier, Sam, complètement repliée sur elle-même, toujours vêtue du pyjama de l'infirmerie, braquait sur l'attroupement militaire un gros revolver coincé entre ses genoux.

-La cure a échoué, mon Général. Le Colonel Carter est toujours un Zatarc.

-Ben voyons ! Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est de la légitime défense ! Cinquante hommes contre une femme qui vient de subir une électrocution ! Vous pensiez peut-être qu'elle allait rester là à vous attendre gentiment ? Carter a de la ressource, même dans les pires moments !

-Vous êtes sûr, mon Général ?

-Certain. Dehors, Reynolds. Et emmenez vos hommes avec vous !

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

Le labo se vida. Jack referma soigneusement la porte à clef.

-Carter ? Lâchez moi ce jouet…

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-Carter ?

Il s'approcha avec précaution.

-Personne ne vous fera de mal, Colonel. Le traitement est terminé.

Le revolver tomba brusquement sur le sol. Jack bondit et le ramassa.

-Oh ! dit-il. Alors là, chapeau bas, Madame ! Vous nous avez tous bluffés !

Elle tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

-C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec du plastique !... Ma foi, je suis soulagé : si vous aviez sorti ce truc de l'armurerie sans autorisation, j'aurais été obligé de vous coller un blâme ! Vu les circonstances, ça m'aurait profondément ennuyé, voyez-vous !...

Il se glissa à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Ça va aller, Colonel. Cette sinistre mascarade est terminée.

-Chez… moi.

-Que non, Carter ! Dès que vous serez capable de marcher sans déambulateur, je vous offre un billet d'avion pour les Bahamas et un transat sur Sunrise Beach pendant tout un mois ! Avec l'ordre de nous revenir dorée comme un abricot !

Cette fois, elle parvint à sourire.

-Beau… programme, souffla-t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ! Je suis un Tour Operator d'exception ! Ma spécialité, ce sont les raids intergalactiques ! Mais il faut savoir varier les plaisirs ! Une plage de sable fin sous un ciel bleu vaut bien les forêts de Chulak, les déserts d'Abydos ou les volcans de Netu !

-Sans… aucun… doute…

-Puisque nous sommes d'accord… Mais avant… si vous me racontiez à nouveau vos mésaventures sur P9X-812 ?

Elle grimaça.

-Que des… bribes…

-Allez-y, je suis toute ouie !

-Le zat… perdu conscience… les Jaffas m'entouraient… puis plus rien… J'étais debout devant le vortex… Je suis passée… Derrière, Teal'c et Daniel…

-Vous étiez donc un Zatarc…

-Je crois… oui…

-Qui deviez-vous tuer ?

Elle eut un instant de réflexion.

-Sais pas.

-Migraine ?

-Oui…

-Comme si vous aviez la gueule de bois ?

-Oui…

-Il est temps de faire dodo, Colonel.

Il se releva et la souleva sans effort. Quelques jours de traitements à la façon Tok'ra lui avait fait perdre quelques kilos.

-Vous allez me promettre de dormir au moins cent ans !

Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Promis.

FIN

* * *

_**Et pour citer quelqu'un (je vous laisse trouver qui, c'est le jeu du jour), "j'aime qu'on m'aime". Donc merci d'avance à toutes celles (et ceux) qui me laisseront des reviews... enfin, si je le mérite...**_


End file.
